The present inventive concept relates to a dead lime generation circuit, and more particularly, to a dead lime generation circuit which may reduce mismatching of dead time by sharing a path for generating dead time, and a high voltage drive integrated circuit (IC) including the dead lime generation circuit.
A high voltage drive IC for driving a high voltage may include a high side gate driver and a low side gate driver. The high side gate driver and the low side gate driver are connected to drive voltages different from each other and supply drive voltages different from each other according to a turn-on/off state of each of the high side gate driver and the low side gate driver.